


Forsaken Hopes And Wooden Crosses

by Meraxes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraxes/pseuds/Meraxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No." <br/>It was all he could think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken Hopes And Wooden Crosses

**Author's Note:**

> A terrified kraken meets his nightmare (again).  
> Short and to the point, based on the scene from s03 e04 from Game Of Thrones.
> 
> I hope you like it (Meraxes loves reviews/comments).

The torch was lit.

“No.”  
It was all he could think.  
“No, no, no, no.”

His blood froze and fear crept up his body, holding him tight. Where was she? His heart was pounding, his mind screaming in horror and he felt his wounds throb.  
Rough hands reached for him and his back was slammed into the wooden cross with a sickening sound. He was screaming his throat raw, but nobody was there to help him this time.

The last thing the heir to the Iron Island saw before drifting off into a red world of pain and torture was the pure lunacy blazing in the icy eyes of his opposite.


End file.
